Bexley
B E X L E Y ''' Imagebexley.jpg ''❝ Dare to do what you dare to '''dream.❞'' - John Tortorella I D E N T I T Y A P P E A R A N C E S Y N O P S I S With a bulky body, piercing moss-green eyes, and black leopard spots and stripes, Bexley stands out. She has a slightly broad and flat face, while black outlines her eyes and nose, giving her a more masculine appearance. Leaf patterns are printed along her back. Her ginger nose stands out compared to her fallow and black pelt. B U I L D A feline of a masculine build and frame, Bexley stands above the average adult female cat. She is reasonably more muscular and bigger boned than a typical female cat. With bulkier thighs and shoulders, her small paws are definitely a contrast. Her bigger build deems her more useful in war-like and protective situations, not in hunting and scouting ones. Though her bigger frame doesn't mean she isn't athletic. Bexley has amazing stamina, making up for her lack of agility and speed. P E L A G E Bexley's pelt consists of beige and other light-brown tones; like fallow. The majority of her pelage is fallow, while her muzzle, underbelly, and paws have tints of beige. Her legs, underbelly, and paws are adorned with bold black spots, while her back has black leaf shaped spots. Her neck and head has black tabby stripes. Her most recognizable mark is the maple leaf marking on the back of her head, underneath a scar. P E R S O N A L I T Y P O S I T I V E Hardworking - 'She is very persistant if she has a goal. She will not stop until she completed what either she wants, needs, or whatever her clan/clanmates may need. She believes that even though you may go through pain, the pride is forever. '''Selfless - ' Instinctually Bexley is driven to help those around him survive, as her sister Jupiter died shortly after they became loners. She learned to help others, and in return they may help you. Though she mainly does good things with the intentions that not everyone will help or remember what she did. 'Mentally Strong - '''After an incident with a couple of rogues where she was harrassed and assaulted, she's learned to overcome the memories of the terrible advents, and come back as stronger as ever. She has no problem talking about her experiences to other felines who have gone through what she has. N E U T R A L '''Straightforward - '''She will be brutally honest, with no care of hurting someone. She makes sure everyone knows what she is trying to say and make a point of and there's no escaping it. '''Confident- '''She's confident, but also sometimes over confident. If she boasts she tries to keep up with it, to prove that she is as she seems, but that doesn't always happen. N E G A T I V E '''Impulsive & Impatient- '''She has a hard time keeping her composure both physically and mentally. If someone insults her or anyone else she cares about, she will attack immediately, verbally or physically. Bexley has very little patience for felines who have absolutely no clue about what's going on. '''Control Freak - '''She is obsessed with being in control of everything. If she has a plan she wants it to be executed immediately, and exactly how she says, one flaw and she could freak out. S T A T I S T I C S R E L A T I O N S H I P S '''Relationship Status -' Available 'Current Partner -' N/A 'Ex-Affairs -' N/A 'Sexual Orientation -' Bisexual 'Physical Preferences -' Physical appearance has little matter to Bexley, though she loves pretty pelt colours and patterns. She loves tan-ish pelts and gray-blue pelts. 'Mental Preferences -' Bexley loves a feline with confidence, but not cockiness. She loves someone who cares for others and loves kits as much as she does. Other than that, she isn't very picky. 'Relationship Preferences -' She's looking for a serious, stable, long-term relationship. D E T A I L S L I K E S 'Cold & Windy Weather -' Bexley loves how wind blows around her fur, and loves the bright, sparkling colour of snow, therefore she loves the winter. 'Late Nights- '''She loves looking at the stars, and is always used to being awake at night to protect, and hunt if needed. '''Socialization - '''With the lack of other cats to talk to as a loner, she loves talking, and doing things with others. '''Being In Charge- ' Bexley absolutely loves being in charge, she will do anything to prove herself worthy of any leader-like role in anything. D I S L I K E S 'Selfishness -' Living like a loner for a while, she was quite selfish, but quickly snapped out of it from the start. She loathes felines who are selfish and think of themselves before others. 'Sun - '''Like a vampire, Bexley hates sun. It gets in her eyes and temporarily blinds her, which frustrates her '''Mornings - '''She hates waking up, and hates early mornings when the sun bright and birds are loud. Q U O T E S Yeah she hasn't said anything meaningful yet. T R I V I A - She has the scent of lavender and pine sap - Her favourite thing to do is climb trees and mountains -Bexley is oblivious to most feelings that others show, unless she cares. -She is 13 seconds older than her brother, Sergei. - She loves kits and elders more than any typical cat should. She dedicates a lot of her time towards them. This format is F2U, but please make sure to credit: 'XxLaurelfrostxX. Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors